official_yogpetfandomcom-20200213-history
Basil
Basil is a Boldapup whom is the primary Yogpet of Eps. He is a playful little guy with a passion for eating and fighting. No one can separate him from his owner nor from his favored hat which he hatched in. Life Basil's egg was given to Eps by a pale faced shady man when she'd gone to the grocery store the day after Easter. They were free to take so she didn't see any harm in taking the strange Faberge egg as decoration for her home. It became apparent though that some more friends of hers had also gotten a mysterious egg. Some found it randomly, others had also gotten a visit from the strange pale man. It was soon learned that within the eggs were little creatures and this slightly concerned the girl. What if what was within the egg she now kept in her favorite hat turned on her after hatching? Still she reluctantly kept it. Basil came to be after hatching under the cool contact of the stone walls of Eps' house. His first instinct was to bite his owner. It was apparent that he did not like the taste of flesh, rather stones or "geos" as he called them. If things weren't as odd as they proved to be, Eps soon got a strange message from someone that signed off as L. She was given the instruction to click the link sent to her and not scream, something she thought odd before she and her pet were suddenly sucked into the computer screen and teleported to another world where many more resided with their pets. Not only that but Eps had converted into her robotic persona as well. Basil quickly bonded with Eps and even learned how to speak at a slow but steady passe. They aren't a very active bunch (which proves slightly troublesome) but they are willing to help anyone around and even work for Brit in her little business. Basil is never seen without his favored hat, a fluffy white Russian hat with a bright red star in the middle. It makes him feel safe and closer to his synthetic owner. He is slightly gluttonous and will stop anything he's doing for a quick snack. He doesn't much like chocolate or sweets for he prefers the taste of solid rock. Although not as hazardous as other types of Yogpets, Basil has quite the temper and proves to be quite dangerous if he is crossed by the wrong person or Yogpet. He has a tremendous hate for Daltos Line Yopets due to the rivalry between Zyluss, his DNA donor, and Daltos. Growing Aggression Recently due to Eps' constant wanting of being a sort of passive member of society, Basil has grown a tremendous temperamental instability. This makes him aggressive and always on edge. He will snap and bite at anyone whom might stumble upon him in one of his temper tantrums and Eps sports a few nasty bites from such occasions. This issue causes Basil to slowly withdraw from social contact in fear that he will hurt one of his friends. The more his aggression grows, the more scared he becomes, thus making his aggression even worse. Eps of course has no idea how to help her little friend, but she thinks the newest addition to her party/family might be the key to helping him out. Personality By nature, Basil is rather kind and friendly, but due to some of Eps' actions, he has grown to be quite unstable when it comes to his temper. The lack of balance proves quite dangerous for Basil's earth abilities tend to get out of control when he becomes angry. Most of the time he will only bite people when suffering a temper tantrum, but if things escalate he can cause slight earthquakes. Due to this issue, Basil is quickly becoming withdrawn and depressed due to fear. Something that is slowly hiding his better qualities like his love for food; playing and his brotherly instincts. Moves Currently knows: '-Tackle:' Takes an enemy to the ground. '-Rocky Projectiles:' Throws bullet sized rocks at enemy. '-Earthy Barrier:' Makes a protective shield out of floating rocks. '-Chomp:' Bites enemy '-Geo Slide:' Much like tackle only it uses up more stamina and is aided by lose debris. Not the best attack if in sandy environment. Currently Learning: '-Earthquake:' Causes tremors that stun enemies. If there are any lose debris around they will cause damage to the opponent. Category:Zyluss Line Category:Earth Pet